Carson the Coyote
Carson Carson the Coyote, also known as Matthew, is an antagonist of the series and is the older brother of a former William Afton victim. He's been welded to the oldest Carson the Coyote suit for over 30 years and has remained alive for lots of time, focusing on going after William Afton for vengeance on what happened to his sister. He's a young and disgruntled person shown to have a very pessimistic and aggressive personality, and will stop at nothing to accomplish his goal. Backstory Around 1980, during the early years of Fredbears, Matthew's sister was murdered by William Afton in the early Fredbears Family Diner after Matthew went away for a short amount of time. After discovering the dead body of his sister inside of a costume, Matthew sought to avenge her. After a year, Matthew eventually followed Afton into a storage room. He discovered the costume of the discontinued character Carson the Coyote after a quick exploration. His flawed logic led to him climbing into the suit in order to give Afton a taste of his own medicine, but was caught off guard by the wet springlocks and got crushed, leading to Afton locking him away. Even though the springlocks had hooked and torn his flesh, welding him to the animatronic, he survived with no damage to nerves or organs, and was able to stay alive. Soon Carson was reinstituted into the Fredbear franchise. Matthew's restlessness led to him trying multiple times to kill Afton by biting him, to no avail. Following the closing of Circus Baby's and the retirement of Henry, Carson was retired from Fredbears after complaints of blood on the suit and hostile advances towards customers, and was put into storage. Funtime Carson took his place, but was shortly decommissioned and left to rot. The rest of the story up to FNaF 2 continued without Carson. Matthew soon found his way into the 1987 Freddy Fazbears Pizza, and was put into the Parts and Service room as Withered Carson, eventually figuring out that Toy Carson existed. Carson and his Toy variant both assist in attacking Jeremy and Micheal, but Toy Carson was eventually scrapped and regular Carson was shipped off to be used in the 1993 Freddy's location. Carson ends up with his own stage called Coyote Corner near the entrance of the building. He's mostly fixed up, only missing an eye and a few patches of fur. He becomes active on Night 4 and is extremely aggressive. After Micheal was fired and the building was shut down, Carson escaped into the night and was never seen at the Freddy's restaurant again. Carson is never seen at a physical restaurant, because at this point his physical animatronic shell has rotted off and left him as a zombie looking young teen, forcing him to stay out of public eye for those 30 years. His phantom version still appears as a minor antagonist to Micheal in FNaF 3. Carson's story ends at FNaF 6, after finding the remainders of the last remaining Carson suits, he affixed them together to create a makeshift Scrap Carson costume, then purposefully got himself springlocked into the suit. He found his way into the newest Freddy's to hunt down William and soon finds himself in the labyrinth, accidentally meeting Charlie in the process. His story ends with the fire burning him to death and allowing him to pass onto the afterlife after knowing Afton has been dealt with. Appearance Carson is a 5'11'', brown coyote with dark blue eyes, along with a tux vest, a bowtie, and an acoustic guitar. He has a medium muzzle, round and pointed ears, and sharp teeth, also having Matthew inside him with the springlocks connecting him to the suit, he has a metal leg that is not covered, because his lower leg got torn off, and he has one pitch black eyesocket, and a metal hand. Games Five Nights with OC's (Fan-Universe) Carson lives on his stage in this game, with his guitar, microphone stand, and his concrete walls, Carson is the toughest and most complex animatronic in the game. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Carson is in the parts and service room in this game. He has multiple tears in him, his eyes are completely missing, he has sharper teeth, and a rusty leg. Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Carson performs on a stage parallel to Pirate Cove, called Coyote Corner. He has an acoustic guitar in this game. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Phantom Carson, he's burnt and scary, enough said. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Carson is nothing but a suit in this game, being if you go back after seeing Afton stuffing the child immediately, you will see Carson as a suit, and Afton helping an actual employee into the Carson suit. Sister Location Carson in this game was externally renovated and added into the rental service, soon meeting up with Elizabeth from FNaF 6. He plotted to kill Mike with him not to get out, but for revenge, and long after FNaF 5, Ennard was ejected and Eli disappeared to who knows where. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator In the last game, Carson is now in a broken down Funtime Carson suit made from all other scrapped parts of the shells. This time he's working on his own accord with his father to defeat William and the Aftons forever. He soon burns in the fire with everyone and is put to rest like always. Movements Five Night's with OC's Carson starts on Night 2 and makes his way to the stage area first, hallway's 1 and 2 last, then either side of the office, then the office. Carson is fast and must be kept an eye on, unless you push the button on the door, which will shut it and reset Carson's AI, you are screwed, just screwed. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Carson starts in the Parts and Service, then moves to the Main Hall, then the Game Area, then Party Room 1, Party Room 3, then the hall, you need to shine your light at him OR use the mask. Five Nights at Freddy's 1 He starts at the corner, then goes to the Dining Area, then the Kitchen, then the West Hall, then the Closet, then the West Corner. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Phantom Carson. Again, no movements. Trivia * Matthew's favorite animatronic was Golden Freddy * This is a fan character. Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Characters